Best Bloody Cousin Ever
by autumnsings
Summary: Sirius' thoughts on his life, and some certain people, before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Set during OotP.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is just a little something I wrote, since I was having writer's block on my current fic, **_Fix You_**. So, I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review; and if you're nice enough, please go check my fic**_ Fix You_**. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and any of its characters. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black knew, from the very moment he looked at the dark, grey clouds up in the sky, that today's no ordinary day. Of course, no one could say what's going to happen; even Sirius. But he just knew that something's going to happen tonight. He could feel it, as if he was meant to feel it. He felt <em>different.<em> His thoughts drifted from Harry, to the whole Order, to the enemies, then back to Harry again. Without even noticing it, he started to think about the Death Eaters. They support Voldemort to 'purifying' the wizarding race by killing muggle-borns, half-bloods, blood traitors, even squibs. They want a pureblood society, that's why they joined him. They want to rule everything; they're power hungry, not having a tint of guilt when they kill. No remorse. No mercy. They killed the family he only knew. No, he's not talking about the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black – he was talking about his friends, James and Lily. It was never his family, ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor when he started studying at Hogwarts, breaking their tradition of being sorted into Slytherin.

He was called a disgrace by his own parents and relatives. The inhabitants of their house, even his cousins and brother, treated him rather differently. Well, except from Andromeda. After all, she was the most caring one. The most sensitive. She knew how it's like to be called nasty names in front of the others. To be hated by her family. Yet, she's still the lovable and kind cousin he knew. That's why she's his favourite cousin. She was the only one to know where he lived when he ran away from home, to his best mate, James Potter's house.

Sirius turned around from the window. The tapestry of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is around the walls, as if looking at him. He involuntary looked to where his and Andromeda's name were supposed to be. He saw burnt marks. The thought of it sickens him. He knew, from the very moment he was sorted into Gryffindor, that something like this would happen. And it did. Although, he was hoping, when he was a kid that it wouldn't happen. Besides, he was a good boy. Always there to help his little brother Regulus on everything. He was the first to teach him how to ride on a broomstick. He was the first to teach him the basic spells he knew. He was there to stand up for him against anyone. He's always on his side because they were brothers.

As a little kid, he was a nice cousin to Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. He never bothered them, unless Regulus couldn't play because of their mother's rules. Bellatrix was the first one of the three to cradle him when he was a baby. She has always wanted a brother, but unfortunately, she had two more sisters. But Bellatrix was alright with it. She treated Sirius like her own little brother. She taught him spells, and some of them were too advanced for him. But, as a talented wizard, he did it. Bellatrix also taught him how to duel: what they were supposed to do, and not supposed to do when duelling. As kids, she was his personal teacher; and of course, to his very young self, she was the best cousin ever. While Bellatrix was the more knowledgeable one, Andromeda was the sweetest of all three. She resembled Bellatrix so much, that you wouldn't know the difference, except for the colour of their hair, and the shape of their eyes. While Bellatrix has ebony black curls and cold, grey eyes, Andromeda has brown curls, and warmer, brown eyes. When Bellatrix wouldn't teach him because she's busy, Andromeda was the one who spends time with him. And since Bellatrix wasn't the 'motherly' type of kid, Andromeda was the one who heals his cuts, whenever he injures himself from playing too rough. Ever since then, he thought that she would be the best mother ever. He never got along too much with Narcissa, the youngest Black sister. She found herself more attached to Regulus, since they're both the youngest, and they feel ignored by the older ones. But, from his observations, Narcissa was torn between Bellatrix and Andromeda. There would be times that she didn't know who to defend when her two sisters were arguing. She has always found herself in the middle of their battle.

He sighed, as he looked at the tapestry, and as it looked back at him. Slowly, he left the room and went to his own. The door to his own room has a plaque of gold, where his name, _Sirius Orion Black_, was written in an elegant handwriting. He opened the door, and smelled chocolates, and the musky scent of his perfume. It has been a long time since he has seen his own room. He could see red and gold everywhere. _Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor_, James used to say, whenever Slytherins from their year would sneer at him. His blankets were still gold, and his bed sheets were still red; just like how it looked like when he left. The curtains have a pattern of red and gold blocks. His scarf from school was lying on the bed. He walked cautiously across the room, as if he knew that somewhere here, a monster from the closet lurks. He stood there, for at least a few seconds, before sitting at the edge of his bed. He took his scarf, and felt the warm fabric in his hand. He missed it – being at Hogwarts, Transfiguration class, exciting Quidditch games, and all the trouble he got into because of his friends – _The Marauders_ – even bullying their favourite target, Severus Snape. Sirius smiled to himself. _Some things never really change_, he thought.

He looked around the room, one more time. Not even a single hint of _green_ would be seen in this room, unlike his brother Regulus'. Sirius' room was just like Regulus' before. But when he's finally realized that _friendship_ counts before anything foolish, like blood status, he started to change his ways. He started putting some red and gold at his room. At first, he didn't overdo it, because that will be just one reason for his father to hit him. Being in Gryffindor was enough for his father to hit him; and showing its colours in this godforsaken room would be enough for his father to kill him. But when they told him that the family would be supporting Voldemort for his fight to purify the wizarding world by getting rid of non-purebloods, that was where he had enough. He knew that nothing's right anymore. He started to put the colours of Gryffindor in his room, making anyone feel disgusted, whenever they enter his room. He got beat up for it, by his father, of course. He called him nasty names, names no one would like to hear in their existence. He got into a huge fight with his father, so huge, that his father almost killed him in anger; only his mother had stopped his father. He couldn't take everything anymore. And hence, during his sixth year, when the clocks struck midnight, his foot was out the doors of the manor, leaving everything behind.

Sirius could still remember that night, when James happily accepted him in his house without a doubt. His parents were nice to him, treating him like he's their own son, too. And with that, his relationship with James became much better. Since then, they treated each other like brothers. They stuck up for each other, along with Remus Lupin. Sirius didn't like Peter Pettigrew at first. He knew he was just sticking with the real Marauders so that he wouldn't be bullied. But that was fine with Sirius. Until James and Lily Potter were killed…

Sirius didn't want to remember that fateful night, and the years that followed, when he found his best mate, James, and his wife, dead on the floor. When Pettigrew framed him, as the one who sold the Potters to Voldemort. When he was sent to Azkaban for 12 years, for something he didn't do. For not being with Harry all those times he needed a _real_ family…

Slowly, his gaze landed on his bedside table. A lampshade, with the colours of Gryffindor, stood on it. Beside it, something caught his eye, something he has seen before, that's for sure; but don't know where or when. He slowly went to it, removing the hat that he used when he was still at Hogwarts that lay on top of the glass. Picking it up, he used his hand to wipe off the dust that has been piling up ever since he left. Nobody really cared to clean his room ever since he left. It still looked just the way he left it many years ago. After removing the dust from the glass, he found out that it was an old photograph.

He looked at the photograph clutched at his hands. A boy, who was merely six years of age, stood at the soft, green grass. The wind was messing up his already messy, curly, black hair; and his robes were being ruffled. He was hugging a girl who was merely fourteen years old. Her messy, ebony curls and her green robes, too, were being ruffled. The boy was beaming at the girl, and the girl was looking down at the boy, laughing. Then, the girl threw back her head and let out another laugh, and put her head on top of the boy's, looking at the camera. The boy at the photograph smiled at the gesture of the older girl, and looked at the camera, his face glowing. The photo moved again, as if it was alive. It kept doing the same thing – the boy was hugging the girl, and the girl was returning the gesture to the little boy.

Sirius didn't remove his gaze at the photograph. The girl kept laughing, smiling. He could hear her animated laugh and giggles. The laugh that was full of love, the smile that didn't trace any malice, the twinkle in her dark, velvety eyes that complimented her pale skin in the sunlight. He almost forgot when was the last time he saw something as beautiful as the moment in the photo. So happy… so peaceful… just the little boy, and the _delicate_ little girl. The little boy kept hugging the girl, smiling, laughing… So happy, as if nothing could ruin that very moment. It's as if they live for the very day itself. The photograph, looking at him, their smiles mocking, taunting, haunting him…

Without noticing it, tears started streaming from his dark eyes to his wan cheeks. He grazed at the photograph once more, taking in the scene inside. His eyes traced sadness, _hurt…_Ever so slightly; he ran his finger to the glass that held the photograph, the people inside still moving. Opening his mouth to speak, his voice hoarse, he whispered either to the wind, to himself, or to the_ photograph_.

"What happened to us, _Bella_? He whispered, more tears streaming down his face, shaking, "What happened to those days… those days when nothing mattered at all? When we didn't care what other people would think? When we were there for one another… like the family we really were, when the nonsense things, blood status, didn't matter at all?"

* * *

><p>That night, the Order was called to the Department of Mysteries. Reports were given that harry, and his friends were cornered by Death Eaters who wanted the prophecy from Harry. He duelled with Bellatrix. Her face was pale and gaunt, her hair was a mess of ebony curls, and a devilish smirk was curled in her lips. She kept shooting spells at him; and so did Sirius. He never wanted to do this, yet he couldn't just let her go and let her hurt Harry and his friends. She laughed maniacally, and he knew it was nowhere near the laughs she gave him when they were little. He could see that she was being tipsy, missing her aims at him. He knew she was tired, and so was he, but he couldn't let his concentration disappear. This is the children's lives we're talking about. No one should be harmed. Just then, Bellatrix sent him a spell. A jet of red light was coming to him, and as fast as the speed of light, he ducked and missed it. He laughed at his cousin.<p>

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled across the room.

Then, another jet of light came. But this time, it hit Sirius square in the chest. He felt like the time has stopped, and suddenly, he was falling gracefully beyond the veil. He heard Bellatrix' triumphant laugh – cold, wicked, and maniac; while he, Sirius Black was falling beyond the veil.

_Bellatrix Black, you are the best bloody cousin ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, like it? Hate it? Think I've got so much to improve on? Think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing? TELL ME ABOUT IT! You get a cookie for doing so, plus a choice of your favourite member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black! :)<strong>

**Love,**

**Euni.**

**PS. Don't forget to check out **_Fix You_**! *****hugs n' kisses***


End file.
